


He Never Looks Back

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Comanche Moon (TV)
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie waits for the return of Woodrow and the Rangers</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Looks Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [writers_choice](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com) Challenge #: 450, Never look back
> 
> This fic is based upon the 1998 CBS mini-series, starring Val Kilmer, Karl Urban and Steve Zahn, which in turn was adapted from the fourth novel in the Lonesome Dove series, as written by Larry McMurtry. Some prior knowledge of either book or mini-series is needed to follow some events in this fic.

Maggie stood at the bottom of the steps that led up to the rooms she called home. The heat of the day beat down upon her head, as dust spiralled up from the road beyond where she stood, fit to choke horses and humans alike. She sighed, eyes scanning the horizon, hand splayed above her brow to shade her eyes from the sun. She squinted out at the sprawling plains of Austin spreading far beyond the town’s boundaries and off into the horizon. She knew the Rangers would be back today, even though most disbelieved her and told her they’d be detained still further by raiding Comanches. It had happened before and it would happen again, Maggie was told by more than one person. Still she persevered with her gut instinct that told her the Rangers would return that day.

Her patience and eternal diligence was finally rewarded, for she saw the tell-tale plume of rising dust thrown up by horse hooves coming closer. The dust clouds drifted up into the heat-dry sky, drifting outwards upon breezes that did little to cool the heat of the day. She grinned, before she stepped forward ready to greet the Rangers as they returned home. She watched as the dust cloud grew closer, winding down the miles until finally, she saw the weary face of Deets leading the troop. He nodded to her when he saw her, before bidding her a fair morning. She replied in kind, before the duo of newly-minted Captains rode into view. 

Gus McCrae was all smiles and loud bluster as usual, proving that not even the deserts and plains of Texas could keep Gus down. Woodrow Call, riding beside him, by contrast was as silent as ever, dark brows drawn low beneath the brim of his hat. His eyes met hers and his expression softened only slightly, one gloved hand rising to touch his hat’s brim. His head inclined towards her in a nod of greeting, yet he never spoke nor did anything more than that. 

Despite this, Maggie was grinning, waving at Woodrow still when he passed. She watched his retreating back as he swayed upon a tired horse, yet he never looked back once. Maggie couldn’t remember a time when he did; he spared no one a glance, after all. Still, she grinned, glad to have seen her Woodrow back safe and sound and returned to the shade of her home once more.


End file.
